<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vlog: A day in the Life with Sterek by Joey29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038271">Vlog: A day in the Life with Sterek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey29/pseuds/Joey29'>Joey29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek's YouTube Channel [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Always feminine Stiles, Derek buys Stiles a G-wagon, Derek is an Engineer, Eating Lunch Together, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Stiles has a crew, Stiles is a Photographer, Stiles wears acrylic nails, Stiles wears makeup, YouTube, bowling, vlogging - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey29/pseuds/Joey29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes a break from his prank videos and gives his viewers what they had been asking for. He films 'A day in the Life' video with Derek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek's YouTube Channel [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vlog: A day in the Life with Sterek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for all of the love :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good Morning Sterek family.” Stiles appeared on camera with a smile as he arose from his bed. He was makeup free, with a light glow upon his cheeks from the sun. Stiles credited his skincare routine for his glowing morning skin. He had just awoken from bed due to his silk head scarf that was wrapped upon his head and fuchsia satin night robe worn upon his shoulders.</p><p>Stiles walked out of his bedroom and floated downstairs towards the kitchen to spy Derek at their range stove making breakfast.</p><p>Derek turned to acknowledge Stiles by giving him a sweet kiss upon his lips.</p><p>Stiles set the camera before him on the countertop island and showcased his nightwear which was a cami satin set with lace trim along the hem of the shorts which showed off a bit of his ass cheeks as he walked. “Today we are vlogging and you guys will be spending the day with us.”</p><p>Derek winked over Stiles’ shoulder at the camera.</p><p>“So, Wolfie, let the people know what we do when we get up in the morning.” He bent over leaning his elbows upon the countertop while sticking his ass up in the air.</p><p>Derek stood behind him and held his waist, “Morning sex.”</p><p>Stiles smirked, “That’s right. Then what do we do?”</p><p>“It’s Monday so I make breakfast for us then we hop into the shower and get ready for work.”</p><p>“Yes.” Stiles repeated, “This morning we are having….?”</p><p>“Pancakes and eggs.” Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek before getting back to his task at hand at the range stove.</p><p>Stiles hummed while taking up the camera within his hand. “Wolfie learned to make these pancakes from scratch with almond and coconut flour. The best ever.” He beamed, “Anyway...” He turned to the cupboard to grab two plates, “We are going to eat then get dressed. See you in a bit.”</p><p>**</p><p>Stiles sat before the camera at his vanity in their bathroom and spoke while putting on his foundation. He was dressed in a cotton robe with his hair pulled back and slicked into a neat bun, “You guys loved my makeup so much during the last video. I thank you.” He held a foundation bottle within his hands, “Today’s beat is natural. I have a job. I don’t go extra at work. Today I am wearing Ms. Fenty Beauty.” He blushed, “I wear 170 in the matte foundation because I love its cool undertones.” He started to apply his makeup.</p><p>Derek was in the background with a towel worn loosely around his waist, “You’ve got ten minutes.” He waved to the camera before disappearing.</p><p>Stiles groaned, “He always does this.” He used a foundation brush to dab the foundation into his skin with even strokes. “I won’t be able to show you guys the full beat because Wolfie is a stickler for time.” He tossed his brush aside and picked up his concealer, “I use the retouch concealer in 170.” He applied it under his eyes and up his cheekbones.” After his application he blended it out with his beauty blender then set it with some setting powder. Afterwhich, Stiles picked up a compact and showed it to the camera quickly, “Next is Rihanna’s warmth bronzer.” He cut his cheek in half with the application blending it into his temple, hairline and forehead. Stiles dusted the setting powder off his cheeks before smiling towards the camera and applying a soft champagne sheen highlighter upon his high cheekbones. Stiles glanced at the mirror before him and cursed, “I forgot my eyebrows.” He looked frantically for his eye pencil and started to draw over his eyebrows before concealing them as a touch up. Once he was done, he blended in a wine color upon his eyelids in the color ‘bottle service’. Moving to his lips, Stiles applied a peachy nude matte liquid lipstick upon his lips. “Okay, guys. How is the look?” He blew a kiss to the camera, “Let’s go before Wolfie drives off without me.”</p><p>**</p><p>Stiles pranced before the camera twirling as he showed his outfit. Today’s look was a high-waisted cotton pleated wide-leg trouser that sinched his waist in the color ‘ginger red’. He paired it with a tan cotton-blend mesh cardigan.</p><p>A horn was blown in the distance which made Stiles roll his eyes, “He is the worst.” He disappeared from the view of where the camera was sitting before him in his walk-in closet. A view of glass closet doors sparkled under the chandelier lights of the closet space. Stiles reappeared with a pair of nude platform ankle strap sandals within his hands, “Meet you guys in the car.”</p><p>**</p><p>Stiles adjusted the camera upon the dashboard.</p><p>Derek sat high behind the wheel and smiled shyly towards the camera.</p><p>“Okay, we are ready to go.” Stiles breathed.</p><p>“You look amazing.” Derek’s eyes scanned over Stiles before leaning towards him for a kiss.</p><p>“So, do you Wolfie.” Stiles moaned.</p><p>Derek shifted the vehicle in drive flexing his muscles within his slim-fit navy single-breasted blazer with brown vertical pinstripes.</p><p>“So, I don’t know if you guys have noticed but we are in a new vehicle.” Stiles beamed, “Wolfie, got me a G-wagon.”</p><p>Derek shook his head with a grin as he backed out of their driveway.</p><p>“Wolfie, is a big softie.” Stiles replied, “I haven’t vlogged about it or posted in on my Instagram.”</p><p>“We wanted to surprise you guys.” Derek replied sarcastically in a high-pitched tone.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes, “No. It was getting customized. We just picked it up a few days ago.”</p><p>“He was surprised.” Derek drove out of their gated community.</p><p>“I gave it up in the backseat.” Stiles admitted with an exaggerated wink.</p><p>Derek laughed freely.</p><p>“It was amazing.” Stiles retorted, “Anyway, guys. I am going to drop Wolfie to work and take the wagon. I have a very big job today and I need to pick up my crew.”</p><p>**</p><p>Stiles was now sitting in the driver’s seat and was talking into the camera as he was stationary. “Okay, so allot of you haven’t met my crew and you probably didn’t know that I work with a crew. Well, there are three people who help me while I shoot. They help my final shots look amazing and really help me multitask while I am on set. They also help me edit my YouTube videos which are such a big help.” He expressed, “So, I am actually picking them up right now.”</p><p>After a few beats of Stiles reapplying his lipstick and smoothing his hand over his slicked back hair someone appeared on camera.</p><p>“Hey Erica.” Stiles smiled at the woman who had entered the backseat with a bag in hand.</p><p>“Hey.” She blushed, “Are you filming right now?”</p><p>“I am.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes at the camera, “I am so mad you guys.” He groaned towards the camera, “I forgot my lashes.”</p><p>Erica gasped, “You never leave home without them.”</p><p>“I know.” He frowned.</p><p>Stiles pointed a square nail at the camera, “Never leave home without your lashes.”</p><p>Erica giggled.</p><p>“Say hi to the camera.” Stiles pressed her.</p><p>Erica waved nervously with a light chuckle.</p><p>“This is Erica guys. She is my assistant. She sets up my camera, makes sure the set is good, like the lighting and sound. She takes a few set shots for me and scopes out the location making sure it is a great place to shoot. She also helps me with the models. She does allot.”</p><p>“I do.” She replied bashfully.</p><p>After a few beats Boyd entered the backseat next to Erica, “Hey.”</p><p>Stiles waved at Boyd.</p><p>“Sorry, I thought I left something behind.” Boyd settled in his seat. He spied the camera and waved, “Hi guys.”</p><p>“This is Boyd. He is my sound and editing guy.”</p><p>“And total paranoid guy.” Erica joked before beaming at him as he met her eyes.</p><p>Stiles humored her, “He can be at times.”</p><p>“I am going to edit that out.” Boyd replied before planting a kiss upon Erica’s lips.</p><p>“He won’t.” Stiles repeated before pulling out of their apartment complex’s parking lot.</p><p>**</p><p>Another guy entered the passenger seat of Stiles’ G-wagon with long brunet wavy locks, “Hey.”</p><p>Stiles smiled towards the camera, “Last but not least, this is Isaac.”</p><p>Isaac turned away from the camera, “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>Boyd laughed.</p><p>Erica giggled, “He is camera shy.”</p><p>“I am not the only one.” Isaac pointed out.</p><p>“Isaac is my lighting expert.” Stiles replied, “And he is a bit camera shy, so you won’t be seeing much of him.”</p><p>Isaac blurted, “Edit all appearance of me on screen out of the shots Boyd.”</p><p>“I can’t do that man. The people want to see you.” Boyd replied confidently from the backseat.</p><p>Stiles only laughed while pulling out of Isaac’s parents’ driveway.</p><p>**</p><p>Derek set up the second vlogging camera upon his desk, “Hey guys.” He repeated slowly, “This was Stiles’ idea since we are vlogging a day in the life video.” He cleared his throat, “I am at work right now.” He leaned back in his leather swivel chair. He smiled widely before repeating, “I am no good at being on camera alone. Stiles is always here to give me cues and direct me.”</p><p>After the image is sped up of Derek working diligently and typing upon his computer. Derek moves the camera from his desk and walks towards the conference table within his office and takes a seat, “So, I am a Nuclear Software Engineer.” He started, “I have worked for this company for nearly three years since I moved from New York. I have been climbing up the corporate ladder. Starting as a Nuclear Stimulation Engineer and advancing to Director over my division.” He beamed, “It pays well. I mean, I could afford to buy my baby a G-wagon so…” He winked towards the camera before turning to a voice over his shoulders.</p><p>“Derek are you ready?”</p><p>Derek got up from his seat taking his camera and walked towards the voice, “This is my assistant.”</p><p>The middle-aged woman with long blonde hair waved, “Hi.”</p><p>“She has been my assistant since I was promoted six months now.” Derek highlighted.</p><p>“It has been a dream working for Derek.” She noted.</p><p>“She flatters me.” Derek blushed.</p><p>“So, are you ready?”</p><p>“I am.” Derek advised her, “Coffee?”</p><p>“Certainly.”</p><p>Derek turned to the camera when she made her exit, “See you guys in a few hours.”</p><p>**</p><p>Stiles glanced down at his camera. He was stationed on set inside a warehouse that was transformed into a vineyard. Stiles was called to shoot a spread for ‘Orchards’. A wine magazine out of Santa Barbara. This would be the seventh time he was shooting for the magazine. He loved the work which would be a ten-day eighty-hour work-week of shooting.</p><p>Boyd sat behind a table stationed behind his laptop. He shouted towards Isaac, “I need more light Isaac. The last shot was a bit dark.”</p><p>Isaac turned to Stiles, “Should we use some lamps?”</p><p>Stiles met Isaac’s eyes, “I don’t know. Do you have extra LED bulbs?”</p><p>“I bought some.” Isaac nodded.</p><p>“Ask…” Stiles glanced over his shoulders and spotted the Production Assistant, “Molly.”</p><p>The quirky girl quickly approached Stiles, “Hey, what’s up?”</p><p>“Do you have any lamps? It’s too dark.”</p><p>“Certainly.”</p><p>“Follow her Isaac.” Stiles advised.</p><p>Erica readjusted the model before the camera.</p><p>Stiles instructed Erica, “While, Isaac is working on the lighting make sure the other models are ready to shoot.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Stiles’ personal camera was stationed behind him. He turned towards it and sighed, “A day in the life.”</p><p>**</p><p>Stiles and Derek ended up on screen again. Derek was in the driver’s seat and Stiles in the passenger seat having lunch. Stiles was eating a bowl of salad while Derek was devouring a burger.</p><p>“We are having lunch guys.” Stiles repeated, “The crew is still at the warehouse having lunch. I picked Wolfie up and we stopped to Islands fine burgers….”</p><p>“Best burgers in town.” Derek announced as he ripped through his burger.</p><p>Stiles chuckled, “Long day.”</p><p>Derek groaned with a mouth full of burger, “I had a meeting from hell. Everything went wrong today.”</p><p>“Want to talk about it?” Stiles ate his salad.</p><p>“Later.” Derek swallowed.</p><p>“Sure.” He nodded, “Anyway guys. I am eating the Kaanapali Kobb salad and Wolfie is eating the Kilavea burger.”</p><p>“Top tier.” Derek breathed before taking a few fries within his mouth.</p><p>“So, you guys have seen us at work. Allot of you have asked for day in the life videos. When we started, we wanted to make it our priority to make these, but we didn’t know how to.” He replied honestly, “How do we find the balance of being honest without being completely honest about our lives?”</p><p>Derek agreed with a head nod.</p><p>“I love you guys, but some things we wanted to keep private.” Stiles admitted.</p><p>“But if you like this video Stiles is going to make me film more of these.”</p><p>“I will.” Stiles nodded, “So like this video.”</p><p>“I tell you guys all the time that he is bossy.”</p><p>“I am.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes before groaning loudly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You made me forget my eyelashes this morning.” He pouted.</p><p>“Drama queen.” Derek uttered before taking a sip of his soda.</p><p>“Some days we take lunch in the car and chill and talk about our day. We also might do a little under the top action.”</p><p>Derek nearly spat out his drink. “That will be edited out.”</p><p>“He wishes.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Then we get on with our day.”</p><p>“How was your shoot?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Good. These guys are always so professional, and they love my work. I can be as creative as I want to be. The money isn’t bad either.” Stiles smirked.</p><p>“I am glad you like this job baby.”</p><p>“I do big daddy. They treat me well and the crew enjoys working such long hours.” He repeated truthfully, “Most days we work five hours maximum. It’s a good chance to work these big jobs to get a taste of what is to come.”</p><p>“You will get there, baby.”</p><p>“That is what I am hoping for.”</p><p>“What are we doing tonight?”</p><p>“Good question.” Stiles pondered.</p><p>“Movie?”</p><p>Stiles weighed his head from side-to-side.</p><p>“I think tonight is the night Scott invited me bowling.”</p><p>Stiles frowned but soon perked up, “So, that means ladies night for me?”</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles with a hum.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>“I don’t like the sound of this.”</p><p>“You go hang with Scott and I will hang with the girls.” Stiles smirked.</p><p>Derek turned to the camera and shook his head, “We will figure it out. See you later. It’s almost time to get back.”</p><p>**</p><p>Stiles talked towards his camera while still on set, “We are about finished. The crew is tired, and I am once again hungry. I only had a salad for lunch, so I am famished.”</p><p>“What are your plans for dinner?” Erica asked behind the camera.</p><p>Stiles shrugged, “I will text Lydia later asking her about plans for tonight.”</p><p>“Maybe a light dinner?”</p><p>“I want shots.” Stiles chuckled.</p><p>“Goodnight.” Erica laughed.</p><p>**</p><p>“See you tomorrow.” Stiles waved towards Erica and Boyd after he had dropped them off. They were the last for drop-offs before he went to pick up Derek.</p><p>“So, Lydia texted back saying she had no plans for tonight.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “I told her that Derek and Scott are going bowling, so she told Allison and they invited themselves.” He chuckled, “So, I guess bowling it is.”</p><p>**</p><p>Derek jumped in the driver's seat after Stiles pulled into his company's parking lot, “Scott told me that the girls will be joining him and I tonight for bowling.”</p><p>“I also invited myself.”</p><p>“Well, that goes without saying.” Derek replied, “I knew you were coming either way.”</p><p>“How thoughtful.” Stiles hummed, “What am I going to wear?”</p><p>“Jeans?”</p><p>“Shorts?”</p><p>Derek shook his head as he pulled out of the parking lot, “No, don’t want anyone seeing that ass.”</p><p>Stiles moaned, “Possessive daddy is hot.”</p><p>“Not on camera baby.”</p><p>Stiles pouted, “Fine. How about leggings?”</p><p>Derek turned to Stiles with a growl.</p><p>“I guess not.”</p><p>**</p><p>Stiles, Lydia and Allison sat together in teams against Derek and Scott as they bowled.</p><p>Stiles held the camera before him, “The boys are up by a few points.” He showed the score of them getting totally annihilated by Scott and Derek.</p><p>“We will not lose.” Lydia rang out.</p><p>“We will raise up.” Allison spoke up.</p><p>Derek and Scott’s chuckling could be heard in the distance.</p><p>Stiles turned his camera towards Derek, “Why are you being so mean?”</p><p>“Have you seen the score baby?” Derek questioned, “There is no way you can win.”</p><p>Stiles pouted, “You guys have the upper hand.”</p><p>“How?” Derek crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“You are bigger and stronger.”</p><p>Scott only laughed, “Don’t be such sore losers. Let’s play.”</p><p>Stiles filmed as Scott took up a ball and made a perfect strike.</p><p>Lydia and Allison groaned beside him.</p><p>Stiles handed Lydia the camera to film him. He was wearing a 90s inspired crop cream sweatshirt with stonewashed skinny jeans that Derek told him stuck to him like a second skin. He took up a ball while carefully placing his acrylic nails into the slots.</p><p>Lydia watched as Derek approached Stiles and stood behind him helping him with his swing.</p><p>Stiles made a strike which got a cheer from Lydia and Allison.</p><p>Scott shouted towards Derek, “You aren’t supposed to help the opposing team".</p><p>Derek gave Stiles a kiss upon his lips then a spank upon his ass.</p><p>Stiles shrugged towards Scott before jumping as he cheered with Lydia and Allsion.</p><p>**</p><p>Stiles and Derek were sitting together at a booth with glasses of water before them.</p><p>“So, we lost.” Stiles frowned.</p><p>“It was a good effort from their team.” Derek clapped.</p><p>“Thanks, Wolfie.”</p><p>“They cheated.” Scott’s voice could be heard.</p><p>They were all sitting at a booth in a nearby restaurant for dinner.</p><p>“Traitor.” Stiles sounded. “Hope you enjoyed our video.”</p><p>“If you like this I will have to do more of these.” Derek announced.</p><p>“Like and Subscribe.”</p><p>“Hit the notification bell.”</p><p>“Buh bye.” Stiles waved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next post will be a prank :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>